The magical adventures of Sugarplum and Sparklepop
by kidneystone
Summary: An inspiring tale of two star crossed lovers, Sparklepop and Sugarplum, and their adventures in the Big Blue House. Fun for all ages.


Once upon a time there was a girl named Hannah Montana (but her name was actually Miley Fuckface but everyone called her Hannah Montana and no one knew the fuck why). And tonight she was having a sleepover!! She had the best sleepovers. Ever. he was going to invite all of her friends and they were going to eat pizza and talk about cute boys and maybe even have some awkward lesbian sex. She put on her favorite outfit, a wizard cloak and hat and put on lots of makeup so she looked like a hooker in New Jersey, well what I assume they look like since I've never been to New Jersey nor have I ever seen their hookers. No offence to them, I am sure they are fine women!

She opened the door and in came her BEST friend, Lily AnalSlut. Followed shortly by Jess.

"Oh my god, Hannah! I can't wait for the PART-TAY to begin, you look so kawaii!" screamed Lily.

"Why thank you Lils! You look quite stunning yourself. "

They began to strip to their underwear, which is a really stupid thing to do since they all had taken like 3 hours to dress. I seriously do not understand girls.

Anyways they began to strip to cheesy porn music, except Jess. She started stripping and instead of underwear on, she HAD A FUCKING NINJA JUMPSUIT HOLY SHIT.

She looked like a character out of a fucking Naruto manga comic, she was also very sexy. She took out two swords things and started going buck-wild on the other girls. They died as soon as she slit their throats but she just kept on slicing! She started making incisions in their stomach and soon their livers and other inner parts were falling out. She bent down on the ground and scooped some of Miley's intestines into her mouth. They went down her throat like the most expressive of silk. Her face was covered in their blood, she looked like a clown. She smiled and then heard a noise from the other side of the room. Her best friend (and fellow ninja) Ney was standing there. In his arms he was holding Jackson's decapitated head. There was blood everywhere but he still look fabulous. This is a very hard thing to do, I assure you. But Ney was rocking his purple ninja jumpsuit with sequins.

"I got the eldest one" He breathed, exhausted. He dropped the head and fell on the floor, the boy had put up quite a fight.

"I got the females" Jess said, doing a sexy hairflip, she stood up and brushed some dirt off her ninja outfit.

"Do you think anyone heard their screams?" Ney looked in the fridge and had started eating some leftover ham.

"Yes, probably, but that's not our problem.

Then suddenly, a boy burst through the doors, IT WAS THAT MOTHERFUCKER OLIVER. No one liked that kid; he had a scat fetish and hung out at the elementary school waiting to have sex with the first graders. He was a sick fuck.

"Get the fuck out!" Ney screamed at the top of his lungs, though it was probably more of a girlish squeal.

"HOW DARE YOU START THE FEASTING WITHOUT ME!" Oliver ripped off his clothes, and proceeded to rape both of the girl's corpses. Then the sick motherfucker started fucking Jackson in his eye socket. After he orgasmed, he began to chew on the boy's face, slowing eating it.

"Damn it Oliver! You ruin everything! Stop messing with those bodies, the cops will be here any minute. We need to get the fuck out!" Jess growled at the two boys, and then did some fucking ninja move that was so cool I cannot even put it in writing, if you saw it your eyes would probably bleed and all your hair would fall out and, well, you'd be an awful mess. She disappeared in a flash.

Ney and Oliver stared in disbelief of her amazing skill. Then they started to make out a little. Oliver wanted to go farther but Ney was a virgin and Oliver had like a 16 inch dick so instead Ney chopped it into pieces and ate it. Oliver was crying and screaming like the little bitch he is. Ney then raped him in the ass, and lol'd.

Then Ney did one of those awesome moves but it wasn't nearly as awesome as Jess' move. Actually it sucked, lol. He tripped over the corpses and ran out the front door jumping on a moped (pink by the way) and heading over the their next destination. The Big blue house.

Jess was already there by the time Ney reached the front of the house. Jess was making out with Strawberry shortcake, she caressed the pastry girl's breasts and their tongues danced, Strawberry Shortcake started licking Jess's sexy vagina. It smelled like cookies. She was about to reach orgasm when Ney burst through the front door. He looked down at his teammate and felt nauseous. Girly parts made him sick to his stomach. That's how gay he was. Jess threw one of Strawberry's shoes at him and he ran to hide in the bathroom.

Just then, Bear, yeah, The MotherFucking Bear came in.

"What the fuck is going on here!" He roared. He looked at the two girls naked on the floor. His giant penis started to harden.

"Oh you naughty naughty girls, I'm going to have to punish you for making a mess on my floor!" He rubbed his boner enthusiastically.

"Mmmm Mister Bear, what are you going to do?" Jess asked, giving a sexy wink. Sort of like this

"FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT, HUMAN" Bear roared and threw Strawberry across the room so he could access Jess better. He then started plowing Jess's ass.

"Mmmmm!! Mister Bear! How did you know I loved anal so much! HARDER YOU FUCKING ANIMAL YOU! OH BABY!" Shortcake crawled over and started masturbating to the beautiful sight. Ney was still in the bathroom, crying most likely.

Bear unloaded like 5 gallons of bearcum into Jess' ass. It was like a river on the floor. Fuck I'd hate to be their maid.

The Bear slumped over Jess' body and they were both passed out from the WONDERFUL AMAZING SEX they had just had. Ney was still crying in the bathroom, when one of the fucking Jonas Brother's came in. I know you girls are just getting wet at the mention of the Jonas Brothers. I know I am. I just wet myself.

"Oh…mister Jonas Brother…" Ney said, trying to look seductive but failing miserably

"It's Kevin" The Jonas Brother smiled, and started stripping. I kid you not. It was just about the sexiest thing ever.

"OH KEVIN! TAKE ME NOW YOU SEXY BEAST!" Ney started taking off his ninja jumpsuit.

"No baby, leave it on, it's so..sexy." He then ripped a hole in the suit by Ney's virgin asshole for easy access. They began fucking like homosexual bunnies at a gay pride parade. Kevin has like the smallest dick ever but he sure knew how to use it. Ney had like 4 orgasms even though that's almost impossible seeing as he's a boy and can only have one every half hour or so but let's all pretend that in those 6 minutes of fucking Ney had 4 glorious orgasms and sprayed his cum all over Bear's sink. Oh lord, if he was angry at the lesbians, what is he going to say when he sees the homos? Just the thought of it made Kevin orgasm into Ney's butt though it wasn't a lot of cum since he had such a small little weenie.

Just then, holy shit. Zac and Cody from the Suite Life came in the fucking door. Fuck. Did these kids know how to knock? The nerve of those fuckers. They had seen it all, Kevin inside of Ney and the cum, so much cum that when they opened the door it came flooding outside.

"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH, ZAC! WE WALKED IN ON SOME HOMOSEXUAL BEHAVIOUR!" Cody screamed, Cody screams like a girl, more so than Ney even. Cody's so gay. Have you ever even watched the show? He's like begging for a nice dick up the ass the whole time. He was even in that one movie where he dressed like a girl. Jesus Christ. He's gayer than Ney. And that's saying a lot.

"Fuck yeah Cody. I have a secret. I'm a giant homo too. This is getting me all hot and bothered. I've had an incestuous crush on you since we were like 3. Every night I secretly jack off all over your school picture, it's all crusty from my cum. Lol" Zac then took off his clothes and pushed his brother on the ground, Cody was in shock! Finally, all of his dreams were cumming true!! They started making out and Ney got real hard because everyone knows he's a secret boylover and the thought of 11 year old boys naked made him squeal in excitement. He pushed Kevin over, and found out he had died from all the sexiness of it all!!

Ney rushed over to the boys and even though they were like his age they were like shorter than him and younger looking too with is hilarious because Ney already looks like a 12 year old boy, this is both a gift and a curse, but it has always helped him in his prostitution business. All three of them were naked and sweaty and they smelled a little like throw up but they started having a threesome with Ney fucking Cody and Cody sucking off Zac. It was perhaps the most sexiest thing ever, I am stroking my erection as we speak.

They filled the whole bathroom up with cum, seriously who the fuck cleans the house? They deserve a big bonus after this. The room smelled like semen and onions. It was delicious.

THEN HOLY FUCK, THE HOUSE BURST INTO FLAMES.

….to be continued…


End file.
